


Uninvited Guest

by cinnamon_rolling



Series: Fenrys & Connall, and sometimes the Cadre [4]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, protect connall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_rolling/pseuds/cinnamon_rolling
Summary: modern headcanon: Connall's deathly terrified of insects. Fenrys isn't much better.
Relationships: Connall & Fenrys (Throne of Glass)
Series: Fenrys & Connall, and sometimes the Cadre [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709836
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Uninvited Guest

Fenrys pads down the hall, on his way to the kitchen. Something smells _heavenly_ down there. It may not be time for dinner yet, but maybe he can sneak something. A spoonful of sauce. A forkful of seasoned vegetables. A leaf of lettuce from the salad that’s sure to be served, the health buff that Lorcan is.  
  
He’s nearly at the stairs, when a terrified _scream_ cleaves the house.  
  
Connall.  
  
He runs back to his brother’s door and barges in. “What is it, what’s wrong?”  
  
Con’s standing on his bed, glaring daggers at the far wall. Though his piercing glare loses its effect by the pillow squeezed tight in his arms. He points a shaky finger at the wall.  
  
Fenrys looks and jumps back, heart in his throat.  
  
A large bug rests on the dark navy wall of his room. It’s ugly. With wings.  
  
Then Vaughan appears at the door. “I heard a scream, what’s…” he trails off, taking in their unusual stillness. Their fixed gaze.  
  
He turns his head and follows their gaze. He stills.  
  
“ _Kill it._ ” Connall hisses, still staring at it.  
  
Vaughan loudly clears his throat. Startled, they both look at him. “Relax. Fenrys, go get the Raid from the closet. Connall, wait outside.”  
  
They obey, Connall still clinging to his pillow as he jumps off the bed. As Fenrys hurries down the hall, Gavriel comes around the corner, a concerned look on his face.  
  
“Hey, I thought I heard—”  
  
“There’s a huge bug in Connall’s room.”  
  
Gavriel winces, walking quicker. “Get the vacuum. I’ll help.” The handheld one bought specifically for this type of situation. Fenrys nods as they pass.  
  
He grabs the items, as well as a good old-fashioned fly swatter. And the electric swatter. And the flower-scented air fresheners. Then, arms full, he makes his way back to the room.  
  
Connall is standing nearly halfway down the hall from his room. Still strangling his pillow. His heart tugs. “It’ll be okay,” he says as he gets closer.  
  
“Kill it.”  
  
“We will.” Or at least let it out through the window without his twin knowing. Regardless, “By the time you’re back in your room, it’ll be gone.”  
  
Con nods.  
  
He reaches the closed door and, arms full, knocks with his foot. Gavriel opens it, taking the zapper and air fresheners out of his hand, and shuts the door behind him. “Has it moved?”  
  
“No,” Vaughan answers from his spot on the desk. Closer to the creature than Fenrys would ever dare.  
  
“Here’s the plan.” Gavriel starts placing the fresheners at the windows around the room. Opening them, screen still in place. “Vaughan, spray the Raid first. When it flies,” he shifts his gaze to Fenrys, “Don’t. Panic.”  
  
He swallows, fiddling with the vacuum. “No promises.”  
  
Gavriel gets bravely close to the creature to place a freshener at the final window. It still doesn’t move.  
  
Oh dear. It’s fearless.  
  
“I’ll swat at it with the zapper, and Vaughan will finish it off. Fenrys, if it flies close to you, do your best with the vacuum. If it lands on any of the screens, close the window. It’ll eventually die.”  
  
Through with his battle plan, Gavriel eyes the both of them. “Clear?”  
  
They both nod.  
  
“Good.” Gavriel swipes the Raid from his stiff hand, leaving Fenrys to nervously clutch his vacuum and fly swatter. Then he tosses the Raid at Vaughan, who catches it in a smooth motion.  
  
“Ready?” Vaughan warns.  
  
Gavriel nods. Fenrys turns on his vacuum, and it whirs to life.  
  
Vaughan slips off the desk and gets close to the creature.  
  
Then he sprays it.  
  
It _flies_ off the wall, buzzing horrendously.  
  
Don’t freak out don’t freak out don’t freak out—  
  
Gavriel swings at it, racquet humming, and it _dodges_ , how did it _dodge?_  
  
It flies around the room, buzzing, rocketing in different directions, too fast to keep track of—  
  
Gavriel swings at it again. And again. It continues to evade him.  
  
Vaughan sprays at it. He hits it several times, the thing is coated in white, _how is it not dead, what kind of creature is this—_  
  
It veers toward him at full speed and he _screams,_ closing his eyes and swinging blindly with his vacuum. Then it’s surrounding him, buzzing all over his head and he flails his arms, vacuum and fly swatter only catching air.  
  
Then _Raid,_ it’s all over his face, his clothes, his arms. He starts screaming all over again, and Vaughan apologizes. He drops to the ground, blind. Clutching his weapons.  
  
“I got it!” Gavriel yells, a declaration of victory.  
  
“I CAN’T SEE!” Fenrys yells louder, spitting out the chemical in his mouth.  
  
Then there’s a cloth wiping at his eyes. They burn, and tears leak from his squeezed eyelids.  
  
“Sorry,” Vaughan mutters again. He keeps them shut, even when they’re clean. It _burns._ Will he ever be able to see again? The thought makes him whimper.  
  
He hears the door slowly open.  
  
“Fenrys? You okay?”  
  
He shakes his head. Being honest.  
  
The room stills.  
  
“Let’s go to the bathroom and wash out your eyes. Then we’ll go to the emergency room.” His twin sounds decisive. Like he won’t take no for an answer. His nervous heart steadies a bit at the order. He’d like to keep his vision and taste buds for as long as possible.  
  
Quick, steady steps walk past him. Gavriel. “I’ll get the car. You help him.”  
  
Lighter steps. Vaughan. “I’ll tell Rowan and Lorcan.”  
  
Then it's just him and his twin. Connall walks over and sits next to his prone form. A familiar hand curls in his hair, and he sighs.  
  
“Thank you,” Con sounds apologetic.  
  
Fenrys smiles. “I didn’t do much.” Besides nearly wetting himself.  
  
He doesn’t have to see Connall to know he’s grinning. “You tried. That’s enough.”  
  
Then Connall stands. Fenrys holds out a hand, and his twin pulls him up, keeping him steady when he nearly falls over. An arm is wrapped around his shoulder, and he’s blindly led by his brother toward the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! leave a comment if you'd like :) that'd be nice


End file.
